Memories
by nyancatguru
Summary: A Byakuya & Hisana/Rukia oneshot


Memories

"Hisana."

The said woman turned her head, smiling in the direction of the familiar deep voice. He walked quickly, his pale features illuminated by the light of the moon showing an expression of anxiety upon his normally impassive features.

"Ah Byakuya-sama. Good evening" she greeted in response. Byakuya nodded once, easing his cloak from his body, choosing instead to drape it around the shoulders of the woman whom he called his wife. Frowning slightly, he took a seat next to her upon the wooden bench inside their garden.

"Hisana, please do not over exert yourself. The night is cold, it might be better for you if we go back inside." He advised, noticing the faint shadows under her eyes and the slight tired slump of her shoulders. Had she not been sleeping as of late? His frown deepened as his anxiety for his wife's health increased.

"That is true. However, it is my wish to remain a few moments longer, the stars are beautiful tonight." She said, smiling at the calm sky. He followed her gaze and his eyes widened slightly. She was right. The sky was devoid of any clouds that may have previously obstructed their view of the twinkling balls of light.

"Indeed they are." He conceded, his lips tugging faintly into a barely noticeable smile. He turned to his wife only to have his smile disappear as he noticed her downcast expression.

"Is something the matter?" he inquired, as his concerned frown reappeared.

"I would not like to trouble you with my concerns, Byakuya-sama." She smiled sorrowfully, her eyes still trailed on the night sky.

"Nonsense, Hisana. Tell me." He insisted. He did not want her to feel any pain. He would gladly bear any burden for her. No matter how great.

"I…simply miss her." She replied, meeting his gaze.

"Her?" Byakuya questioned, a lone eyebrow raised in confusion. Hisana nodded once and averted her gaze in shame.

"My sister. I…left her, when she was merely a child. Alone and abandoned in Inuzuri." She blinked back tears as she gazed at the stars. "I desperately wish to atone for my sins and so I search for her. All over Rukongai I search and yet…." She faltered for a moment, inhaling deeply as though to regain control over her emotions. "I cannot find her. My sister." She clenched her hands into fists upon her lap until the knuckles turned white.

Byakuya's eyes softened and, after a brief moment, placed a cool hand upon her clenched fist gaining a surprised look from his wife. "We shall find her." He declared, surprising even himself with the determination in his voice. What then? He asked himself. Admit her into the Kuchiki clan? He had now already broken a law by marrying Hisana. Was he about to break this law yet again? What shall the elders say then? All these questioned rushed through his mind but was immediately expelled as soon as they appeared at the sight of Hisana's elated expression.

"Thank you." She smiled fondly at him and quietly moved to intertwine her hand with his.

"Byakuya-sama,"

…

"Nii-sama?"

A soft, anxious voice behind him, drew Byakuya from his thoughts and back to the present. He released a barely audible and weary sigh. He wouldn't have minded a few more moments alone with his memories of her. Byakuya turned swiftly to reprimand the intruder and warn the individual about coming into his quarters unannounced when he paused. He did not know whether it was the way in which the sunlight streamed through his open door and illuminated her ebony black hair and highlighted her features or whether it was because he had previously been filling his mind with thoughts and memories of his previous wife. Either way, for a brief moment, before sense could intercept and tell him otherwise, he saw his wife before him, the only person he had loved with all his soul. His eyes widened as a single name escaped his lips before he could stop it.

"Hisana?" he whispered.

Dark blue eyes blinked back at him, confused as Rukia tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Nii-sama? Did you say something?" she asked worriedly, talking a step forward with her arms outstretched, as though to steady Byakuya after she caught sight of his rapidly paling face.

Byakuya swiftly recovered from his mistake and shook his head, silently chiding himself for his blunder. Don't be ridiculous, he rebuked himself, Hisana is no longer here. The familiar feeling of emptiness, despair and longing that he felt with each reminder of Hisana's death, suddenly swept through him. Suddenly, aware of the fact that Rukia was with him in the room, he straightened in his seat and took a deep breath in an effort to calm himself.

Rukia's eyes widened, startled, as she saw an expression of deep pain and sadness flash across her adoptive brother's countenance before it was replaced with his usual expression devoid of all emotion, and she took another step forward. "Nii-sama?" she repeated.

Byakuya raised a hand to halt her approach. "I believe I had previously instructed you to announce yourself before entering my quarters." He stated coldly causing Rukia to flinch.

"My deepest apologies, Nii-sama." She muttered, bowing her head. She straightened and opened her mouth, intending to ask him whether something was bothering him, however his current expression made her decide otherwise and she hastily closed her mouth.

"What is it?" he inquired, looking back at his wife's shrine before him. Rukia furrowed her brows before realizing that he was questioning the nature of her visit. She bowed quickly again, before speaking. "Renji and I were planning to visit the shrine today and I was wondering whether you would want to join us." She explained, knowing what his answer would already be.

"I have work to do." He replied, barely giving her a backwards glance. She nodded understandingly and looked down, smiling sadly. She already knew that it would have been highly unlikely that he would actually agree, but still a small part of her had hoped, seeing that it was her birthday-. She sighed softly, disappointed. Perhaps she was too naïve after all.

"I understand," she smiled gently, placing a hand at the door. "If you will excuse me, I shall be taking my leave now."

Byakuya nodded stiffly, permitting her to go and so with a quick bow and fleeting smile, the door was shut and she was gone.

…

"Do you want me to speak to him?" Renji asked Rukia as they walked down the long steps that led from the shrine atop a mountain. Rukia shook her head wearily.

"Don't. It isn't of great importance." She responded.

"It is!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "It's your birthday after all, his own sister's birthday! You would have thought he would at least spare a few moments with you."

"It doesn't matter." Rukia repeated firmly in a tone which signalled the end of the conversation. Renji glanced at her and sighed, shaking his head. "I suppose I shall see you later then." Rukia continued as they reached the bottom steps of the shrine.

"I suppose so," Renji nodded. "Would you like me to walk you back to the Kuchiki manor?"

"It's fine." Rukia said, waving a hand nonchalantly. "I can go by myself."

"If you're sure." Renji frowned.

"I am," she insisted. After a few moments, her face softened into a grateful smile. "Thank you for keeping me company today Renji. I appreciate it."

Renji's eyes widened as blood rushed up to his cheeks. He gave a small cough, reaching up a hand to scratch the back of his neck in an awkward manner.

"I-It's no problem." He stuttered, his eyes elsewhere. He inwardly cursed himself for his behaviour, he could never get used to this gentle side of Rukia. "I-I'll see you later."

"Yeah." Rukia nodded, turning to go.

…

What had she expected? She wondered that night, as she changed from her shinigami outfit to something more appropriate for bed. She knew her Nii-sama was somewhat of a stoic person. On more than one occasion, it seemed as though he had forgotten her birthday completely and on the rare occasion that he did not, well, now that she thought about it, he never did really go out of his way to greet her or make any indication that he knew it was her birthday. Perhaps it may be due to the fact that, being a shinigami, he had already experienced many a birthday and had simply grown tired of them. Would it be possible that he forgot their very existence and meaning? She shook her head. It doesn't matter, she repeated again, it doesn't matter. Then why can't she help but feel disappointed?

Sighing, Rukia fell on her futon, but her weary expression quickly turned to that of surprise as her fingers came into contact with something small and soft. She grasped the object and brought it before her, squinting in the dim light in an attempt to identify the article. Her eyes widened as she recognized the familiar pointed rabbit ears and mischievous expression and a smile tugged at her lips as she stroked the Chappy plush toy. She looked back at the place where she found the toy on her futon, her smile spreading wide into a grin as she spotted another toy. Yet this one, although assuming the same mischievous expression, was in the shape of a seaweed with brown legs and arms. She gathered both toys in her arms and lay back on her futon, shutting her eyes as she smiled with joy. It seemed as though he had not forgotten her birthday after all.


End file.
